memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Front/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is in formation with the Eighth fleet awaiting the arrival of the oncoming storm of the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance fleet. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) At Red alert, Mason is at tactical, Carlson is at conn, and Sito is at Ops. As Commander Martin is sitting in the Captain's Chair issuing rapid fire orders, various N.D's as needed. Cmdr. Martin: Lock Phasers on target Mister Mason! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON: Target locked sir. Sito looks at her console. ENS. SITO: (off her console) Enemy vessel is firing sir! Commander Martin looks at Ensign Carlson. CMDR. MARTIN: Hard starboard Ensign pattern beta 2! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Hard Starboard Aye, Commander. CMDR. MARTIN: Fire! Mason works the console but it takes him a moment to comply. LT. MASON: Firing Phasers! We hear the SOUND of Phaser firing. ENS. SITO: Target is destroyed. CMDR. MARTIN: End simulation sequence and secure from drills. Lights bright up and red alert ends and Martin studies the middle computer between the Captain's Chair and First Officer chair. CMDR. MARTIN: (Continuing to all) Alpha shift, your response time was five percent slower than the gamma shift. Then Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge from her Ready Room. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign break formation and set course for the McAllister C nebula full impulse, Commander Martin schedule a meeting with the senior staff in our new war room. CMDR. MARTIN: (Nods) Aye. EXT-SPACE The Archer heads towards the nebula. INT-WARROOM Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Ensign Carlson, Ensign Sito, Lieutenant Mason, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, and Doctor Carlson are at the table. CAPT. TAYLOR: Starfleet now believes the Cardassians and their new Dominion allies are preparing to invade this sector, I'm convinced their invasion fleet should be here in under three hours, I intend to hit them before they reach the shipyard and battlegroup. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Captain, what if you're wrong? what if intelligence is wrong? CAPT. TAYLOR: Then we'll warn the rest of the fleet, Mr. Mason prepare a series of five hundred antimatter mines with magnetic targeting capabilities. LT. MASON: (nods) Aye, Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Williams) Steph I need you to prepare repair teams and damage control people to seal hull breaches. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Aye, Captain. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON: Captain you're gambling hundreds of lives! CAPT. TAYLOR: Doctor we're at war and we need to get any advantage we can against the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. Carlson leans back in his chair. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: Captain a ship can only survive in the nebula for a few hours. CAPT. TAYLOR: Steph we're going to need the hull specially outfitted to operate in the nebula by fourteen hundred hours. Steve, you'll need to--. DR. CARLSON: Have sickbay ready for more causalities. CAPT. TAYLOR: (nods) Dismissed. The senior staff leaves. EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp as the nacelles go the flat position, as the Archer approaches the nebula. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: Approaching the McAllister C Nebula. CAPT. TAYLOR: Take us in Ensign, Mister Mason ready the mines. Lieutenant Commander Williams chimes in from the Engineering console. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: The hull is modified we've got an hour before it starts to fail. CAPT. TAYLOR: Jack launch the anti-matter mines onto the asteroid rocks. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON: The mines have been dispersed. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Take us behind one of the rocks (to Sito) and shutdown all non-essential systems to lower our power reading, send our reports to the Admiral as we're waiting for the enemy battlegroup. The lights dimmed. ENS. SITO: The ship is in grey mode. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): (to Martin) Now all we gotta do is sit, wait, and hope for the best. Martin turns to her. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): Commander Staffi Larson? CAPT. TAYLOR: (nods) Yeah we serviced onboard the USS Zeus she taught me that it always helps to be patient, I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge. Taylor gets up from the chair as Commander Martin sits in the captain's chair as Taylor enters her ready room. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Aye, Captain. (End of Act Two, Fade out)